Desperate Attempts to Find You
by Tohru Honda Chan11
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is gone, she's missing. In a desperate attempt to find her, Natsu does everything he can. But sometimes everything isn't enough... NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Tohru Honda Chan! ^^ This is my Fairy Tail Fanfic.

This is set in the normal world of Fairy Tail. Um, I don't really know what else to say so...

On with the story! ^^ Oh and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail~ If I did it wouldn't be as amazing as it is! (I tend to forget about saying this a lot so sorry)

* * *

Desperate Attempts to Find You…

Where are you, Lucy?

Hey, Lucy… Where are you? It's lonely without you… I still remember the day you went, If only things had been different. If only I had noticed your sadness... If only I had been there… I wish I was right beside you.

XOXOXOXOXOX

We had just come back from a job, the job was tirin' and used up a lot of our magic energy. Erza suggested we put our stuff away and go to the Guild. Though… Happy and I had something to do, so we ran off. The others went to the Guild - Apart from Lucy.

The job hadn't gone…. Perfectly…

We were supposed to catch some mages that were causin' trouble for a nearby town. They had stole from the townsfolk and killed a few people too… Anyway, Lucy had decided to go after them. But they outsmarted her and ran away. One of them was almost as fast as Jet.

On the train ride back to Magnolia, Lucy sulked. She felt like she let us down, She was upset over the fact that she couldn't catch them. That's what I think. She ran off without sayin' goodbye. She hasn't left the Guild for sure, She still has her Guild Mark.

I wanna look for… her… I'm tired of waitin'! What if she's here in Magnolia? What if she's right beside me? What if it's just a dream?

Whatever it is it's sh***y! I'm going to the Guild…

XOXOXOXOXOX

The Guild was silent, the usually rowdy and loud Fairy Tail was now quiet. Members of the Guild were silent in thought. Some of them mournin' for their comrade/Nakama or thinkin' where she could be. In the middle of the room, there was a map of Fiore spread out on the table, Notes, scribbles, and crosses were everywhere, each town crossed out by a Guild Member when they searched that specific place. Most of the crosses were by me…

"Hey, Natsu?" Happy mumbled as I looked at him. He was cryin'

"Yeah… buddy?" I replied unsure to what he was gonna say

"Ish Lushy coming back?" He sniffed. I have to be strong! I have to be there for Happy.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, " But we're still going to look for her, Who knows she might be close!" I grinned.

"Aye sir!" Happy nodded flyin'

"Let's go look for Lucy!" I exclaimed running out of the Guild with Happy trailing behind. I heard cheers from the Guild.

"Hey! Flame brain! Wait for us," A voice from behind us shouted.

"Huh?" I blinked looking behind me to see Gray and Erza standing behind us.

"We'll find Lucy for sure," Erza smiled "Let's go,"

"You're coming too?" I asked as they nodded

"Lucy's apart of our team, why wouldn't we?" Gray asked

"You're right!" I grinned Perhaps we will find her…

"Let's go," No… We will find her!

Who says I won't find her? I know I will!

"I'm all fired up!"

That's what I said then… Who knew about the disaster that was gonna hit Fairy Tail… Who knew that there were so many people who hated us…

Who knew I was so weak….

* * *

Well then… that was… depressing… ish…. ¬.¬

I hope you like it! And review too~ Sorry this chapter is so short.

I'll update soon! But I've got too many stories I'm writing T^T

Bye~ Review if you want~


	2. Chapter 2

On with the story!

* * *

What's the plan then?

"Hey… When did Wendy and Carla get on the train?" Gray wondered. Ugh! HELP ME! Gonna be… SICK! Ugh…

"Help mee!" I moaned as Gray moved up a pulled a disgusted face

"Heck no! How are you not over that flame brain?"

"Ice… princess!" I managed to say

"You-" Gray started

"Natsu! Gray! You better not be fighting!" Erza boomed

"A-Aye!"

"Wendy! Can't you… cast- ugh- Troia!" I asked as Wendy shook her head and sniffed.

"I've casted it too many times on you, It won't make any difference now! I'm sorry!"

"Child! Don't apologize! It's his own fault for asking you so many times!" Carla scolded her. We were on our way to Hargeon town. The first place I had gone with Lucy….

We had decided it on our way there here's how it went….

~~~~XOXOX~~~~

We walked out of the Guild. Wondering where we should go.

"Where are we going Natsu?" Happy asked as I shrugged

"I don't know," I replied as the others sighed

"What would a logical place be?" Erza demanded us to think. We thought for awhile until Gray spoke.

"What was the first place Natsu and Lucy went?" He pondered

"Um… It was when we had to find that book! Shiro-something town I think," I answered as Happy flew up and shook his head!

"That was the third place we went-"

"Not counting the Guild and her place right?" Gray asked

"Aye! It's the third place then,"

"What was the first?" Erza asked

"The place where we met!" Happy exclaimed

"And that is?" We all asked

"Hargeon!"

"Oh yeah!" I shouted. I remember, That was when that annoying guy - who pretended to be me - kidnapped Lucy.

"What are the second and third?" Erza asked

"I know!" I shouted, "When we went to Mt Hakobe to save Macao!"

"Well, Actually it's the Guild," Gray stated as I glared at him

"And we know the third," Erza said. We all nodded and carried on walking. We had made it our plan, our plan to-

~~~~XOXOX~~~~

"Natsuuu!" Happy cried pulling me off the train and onto the ground

"What?" I asked as I realized I was on the ground "Yay! Sweet relief!"

"We're here!" Happy smiled

"Oh look it's Fairy Tail's best," A voice said

"Do you think they're here to look for their lost Guild Member?" Another voice said

"What was her name again?"

"Lucy Heartfilia,"

"Oh yeah! The Celestial Wizard," I clenched my fists in anger and stood up. Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla were already asking around.

"Natsu…" I walked over to them and smiled and pulled out my picture of Lucy - Each of us had one - to ask around with.

"Hey! Have you seen her?" I asked as they looked at me shocked. Happy grinned and flew up to me

"N-No, But you should try over there!" The person smiled

"Yosh!" I grinned and began to ask people about Lucy.

"Natsu, Happy! Go retrace your steps!" Erza shouted as she threatened people to tell her about Lucy.

"Retrace?" I blinked

"Go do what you did before you bumped into Lucy idiot!" Gray exclaimed

"Oh!" Happy and I chorused and so we ran off. Running down the same street we did. Even shouting Igneel's name. "Igneel!"

We came to that same place where that fake Salamander guy was. Happy and I started giggling and calling Lucy stupid

"She admired us - But she didn't know what the real Salamander looked like!" Happy and I laughed and asked a few people around there about Lucy. Each of them shook their head and told us to ask someone else. We had been spying on the strange girl most of that day; she turned out to be Lucy.

"Wasn't she reading Sorcerer weekly on that bench when that guy came up to her?" I asked as Happy nodded

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed and started giggling "She actually thought that guy was gonna get her into Fairy Tail!"

"Pfft as if!" I smiled "I bet she was only faking to be nice to him,"

"Ayee~" The blue cat/Exceed replied "She was probably trying to act smart! Lucy's so stupid!"

"Yush!" We talked like this for a while walking to the port. She had probably gone there to get on the ship… The only thing we're missing now is the ship…

"Natsuu we don't have the ship!" Happy shouted "NATSUU?!"

I sped down the port bumping into a few people on the way

"Oi!"

"Oh look it's Salamander!"

"Where's he going?"

"ANYONE GOT A BOAT?!" I grinned speeding down the path with my fists on fire

"Uh yeah," A voice said, I stopped and blinked

"Thanks! This is gonna be perfect!" I grinned, My eyes sparkling.

~~~~XOXOX~~~~

"Uh…" Gray began

"..." Erza shook her head

"Natsu-san that's-" Wendy looked into the water

"It's perfect!" Happy cried trying to stand on the boat

"You realize that's tiny right?" Gray asked shaking his head

"So?" I blinked

"Natsu… How much did this… TOY boat cost?" Erza whispered as Happy gulped

"2000 jewel!"

"WHAT?!"

"NATSU!" They all shouted as Happy and I flew away… Just like that first day…..

~~~~XOXOX~~~~

"You want to join Fairy Tail right?"

"Then come with me!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!

But I was deciding whether I should write Lucy's POV or Natsu's POV

This one was funnier!

Thank you for the reviews!

 **Kcummings1995: Here's how you post a fanfic :)**

 **When you log in, You should get this page where it has a lot of tabs on the left-hand side.**

 **It has Account, Publish, Private Messaging and stuff like that.**

 **What you want to do is click Publish and then click Doc Manager.**

 **You then want to type in the name of your fanfic into the little bit that says Label**

 **You then have File Upload and Copy and Paste.**

 **Click on whichever one is easier.**

 **If you have your file saved on your computer or another thingy then click the upload one. Or copy and paste it ^^**

 **Then click submit.**

 **Once you've done that go back onto the publish part and click New story.**

 **It will probably ask you to read the guidelines.**

 **Go do that (Just click on the link that says Guidelines)**

 **Read if you want and then click agree!**

 **It's long I don't read it XD I skimmed over it**

 **Once you have done that go back to new story.**

 **(Wow this is long lol ^^)**

 **Then you have to click Regular or Crossover**

 **Depends on the fanfic**

 **Once you've done that click select category**

 **(I'll use the example for Anime and Manga)**

 **If the fanfic is from a Anime or Manga then click on the one that says it.**

 **Then scroll down and find the Anime/Manga you want then click continue after you've clicked the Anime you want**

 **Once you've done that press continue again**

 **You then have a page which is details about your story**

 **Type in the title and rating and language etc. You can also say what characters are in the story**

 **(You have a limit though)**

 **You also need to write a summary**

 **(The limit is 384 characters)**

 **It will say DOCUMENT**

 **Click on it and then click on your fanfic you saved before then type in the code and click publish!**

 **YAY**

 **That's how you publish a story ! :) I hope that was helpful**

 **Oh and thanks for the review!**

 **(This made my words go up hehehe…)**

 **Nalu4everx789: Thank you! ^^ I hope you liked this chapter!**

Bye~~


End file.
